


The Day

by woodsbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsbane/pseuds/woodsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec sees the date on his phone as he wakes up, his stomach sinking into the mattress. </p>
<p>It’s the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day

**Author's Note:**

> so I decided to write straight up angst, sorry :( 
> 
> Lovely beta Mia (chairmainmeow-and-church), I am @woodsbane on tumblr!!

Alec sees the date on his phone as he wakes up, his stomach sinking into the mattress. 

It’s _the_ day. 

He knows that it’s been almost a year, since their first kiss. It’s been almost a year since their relationship: a year of wonderful things Magnus has done, what Alec has done for Magnus, the fights, battles, dates, kisses, all of it. 

It’s also been a year since Ragnor died.

The sun is barely shining through the windows, small rays fanning out over Magnus’s back as he lies out over Alec’s chest. His hands are blanketing Alec’s hips, his lips pressing against his collarbone, and Alec almost thinks that Magnus is actually asleep with his barely-there breaths skirting Alec’s neck. When he notices the his eyelashes moving though, he knows Magnus isn’t. He probably didn’t fall asleep at all.

Alec brings one of his hands to run over Magnus’s back, the slight touch of skin sending goose bumps down Magnus’s spine. Alec makes it a pattern, from the base of Magnus’s neck to the dimples next to his hips, then back up again. He repeats it, over and over until the sun is high in the sky and their muscles go sore from not moving for hours. 

Alec feels something small drop onto his chest, wet. 

He brings his lips to rest against Magnus’s forehead, a silent comfort to show that he’s here, he’s right here with Magnus, he’s never leaving. Even if it might not be true, someday. 

“I need to call Raphael.” 

Alec wants to wince at how strained, how hoarse, how broken Magnus sounds, his whole body wanting to move, to do something to make Magnus feel better, he wants, he wants, _he wants._ But he refrains. Today isn’t about him. 

“Alright, I’ll make us a pot of coffee,” Alec mumbles into Magnus’s hair, the soft strands brushing against his lips. Neither of them move though, and Alec brings the hand running a pattern down Magnus’s back into his hair, his blunt fingernails spreading. 

After another half hour Magnus sighs, getting up as if he were moving through molasses. His usual flourish is gone, replaced by the solemn, robotic movement that Alec usually does, and his heart breaks at the sight. 

Alec gets up as well, following Magnus out of the bedroom to make the coffee like he said he would. He’s just putting in the filter when he hears Magnus’s phone ringing, and Magnus answering with a soft and broken, “Hello.” 

He doesn’t know what Raphael says on the other line, but it has Magnus snorting. Alec is instantly glad for Raphael, giving something to Magnus that he doesn’t know how to give himself.

Alec hears them talk more while he waits for the coffee to be done, getting out Magnus’s favorite mug, along with the sugar and cream. 

“You are really the king of eloquence, Raphael,” Magnus says, but it’s jaded. 

Alec turns around at the exact moment that Magnus’s face falls, and he almost doesn’t catch what Magnus says, his voice a quiet whisper. 

“I miss him, too.”

Alec brings the cup of coffee to Magnus, grabbing his wrist and guiding him to the couch. Magnus follows, and Alec sets his own coffee on the table to bring Magnus to his chest as they sit down, facing the tv as Alec turns it on, the volume low. 

Magnus relaxes into him after a moment, his knees coming into his chest as he takes a sip of his coffee, and Alec’s heart clenches at seeing his boyfriend so vulnerable, so small. It’s so different from how he usually isn't , from what he knows Magnus can do, can _be._

He hears Magnus say his goodbyes, turning the phone off. The lull of the tv is the only thing filling the room. 

After a beat, Alec thinks of something. It might be a bad idea, doesn’t know the reaction that he will get, but he goes for it anyway. 

“Do you want to talk about him?” 

Magnus tenses, his grip on his coffee tight, and Alec can feel the tension in shoulders as he mulls over the question. 

“... He was a prickly asshole,” Magnus says, and Alec accidentally lets a chuckle, snapping his mouth shut when he catches himself. But Magnus laughs a little too. He sighs, fond and sad all at once, and continues.

“He hated dealing with people. The only time he liked them was in the 1930’s and when he taught at the academy, surprisingly.” 

Alec hears the memories, the love, the pain in Magnus’s voice as he talks about Ragnor. He tells a few stories, the adventures they went on, the parties and trouble they got into. It’s night by the time he finishes, the coffee gone cold and the tv forgotten. 

“I love him, Alec. He is-” Magnus sighs, a long breath escaping him, “ _was_ my dearest friend. My _best_ friend.” 

Alec nods, bringing Magnus closer to his chest. He doesn’t know what to say, still doesn’t know how to help, but Magnus lets the silence wash over them as Alec presses his lips into Magnus’s neck. Magnus lets out a breath, this one shuddering. He tells Alec that he knows. That he always knows. 

They eventually fall asleep, huddled up on the couch where they know they will get a creek in their necks and stiff backs, but none of that matters. All that matters is Magnus knowing he has someone here to take care of him on days like this. It’s small, but something that Alec can do and will do, if it means Magnus knows Alec loves him.

And he always does.


End file.
